Más allá de las cámaras
by Chulu
Summary: Rachel Berry es una cantante reconocida en la gran ciudad de New York. Un día, cansada de tanto lujo viaja a Ohio a buscar esa tranquilidad que tanto desea. Allí conoce a un joven amable y apuesto llamado Finn Hudson. Ambos se enamorarán perdidamente. ¿Es Rachel la chica sencilla y amable de la que él se enamoró o la típica celebridad que sólo le importa la imagen?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: "Me voy"**

**Narra Rachel**

-5 minutos  
>Se oían los gritos desde el camerino. A pesar de no ser mi primer show, tenía muchos nervios como si lo fuera. Iba a presentar una canción que yo misma había compuesto. ¿Y si no les gustaba? ¿Y si me abucheaban? Respira hondo, me ordené a mi misma. Tus fans no harían eso.<br>Arreglé los últimos toques de mi cabello y salí por la puerta.  
>-Estoy lista -le indiqué a Santana<br>Mi mejor amiga y agente. Sabía todo de mi, hasta el más mínimo detalle.  
>-¿Estas nerviosa, verdad? Lo puedo notar en tu mirada.<br>-Si, MUY nerviosa.  
>-Tranquila, si sabes que te aman. ¡Los vas a dejar a todos con la boca abierta!<br>Seguimos caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la plataforma que conducía al escenario. Los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Me posicioné y la música comenzó. Al llegar al escenario, ya no me sentía nerviosa para nada. Pude ver a la multitud emocionada, alzando sus carteles y saltando. De alguna manera me llenó el alma, olvidé todos mis temores y disfruté del show como nunca.  
>Al salir, miles de papparazis se adueñaron de la puerta y comenzaron a hacer preguntas:<br>-Rachel, Rachel, ¡aquí! ¿Qué se siente haber estrenado nueva canción?  
>-Estoy muy feliz, gracias -exclamé mientras me dirigía al auto<br>-¿Son ciertos los rumores que afirman que tienes una relación con Jesse St James?  
>-¿De qué hablan? Yo no estoy con nadie.<br>-Bueno, varias fuentes indican que se los vio muy acaramelados en Central Park.  
>-Deberían revisar sus fuentes, ¿no creen? -respondí de mala gana<br>Logré evadirlos y me metí al auto. Al llegar a mi casa, había más cámaras en la puerta. Realmente era un infierno no poder hacer nada sin que esas sanguijuelas lo grabaran. Le pedí a mi chofer que me acompañara y finalmente llegué a mi apartamento.  
>Encendí el televisor y era cierto. TODOS los canales hablaban de mi supuesto romance con ese tal Jesse.. ¡nunca lo había visto! Es decir, lo conocía ya que era un actor muy famoso pero jamás habíamos intercambiado ni un "hola".<br>Agarré el teléfono y llamé a Santana:  
>-Rach, ¿algún problema?<br>-No lo sé, tu dime. ¿Has visto las noticias?  
>-Ah, lo de Jesse..<br>-¡¿Por qué todo el mundo anda diciendo eso?!  
>-Ya sabes como es la prensa, vive de chismes.<br>-Bueno, pero es inaceptable que inventen estas cosas.  
>-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada.<br>-Pero.. -supliqué  
>-En un par de días no se tocará más el tema, créeme.<br>-De acuerdo -me rendí- ¿Mañana tengo el día libre?  
>-Las fotos de Elle, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?<br>-Cierto.. nos veremos mañana entonces.  
>-Adiós Rach, descansa.<br>-Lo intentaré.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó el sonido del timbre. Miré el reloj: 8 A.M. Me puse mi bata y fui a atender.  
>Mi cuerpo se congeló al momento de abrir la puerta. Tenía al mismísimo Jesse St James en mi casa.<br>-Disculpe la molestia, se que es atrevido de mi parte llegar a su casa y más si no nos conocemos pero quería hablar urgente con usted, señorita Berry.  
>-Emm si si, pase..<br>-Sólo serán unos minutos.  
>De repente me abrumó la realidad. Jesse St James estaba en MI casa con un traje de diseñador y yo lo había recibido en bata.<br>-Yo.. iré a cambiarme. Puede sentarse si desea.  
>Entré a mi habitación aún confundida por lo que acababa de pasar. Tomé una remera, unos shorts y me vestí rápidamente. Al salir, él continuaba allí pero sentado en el sillón del living.<br>-¿Me demoré mucho? -pregunté sentándome a su lado  
>-No, para nada.<br>-Lo escucho, aunque creo saber porque vino..  
>-Bueno, esto de nuestro "romance" se me ha ido de las manos.<br>-¡¿Usted lo inició?! -pregunté furiosa  
>-No, no.. fue mi representante.<br>-¿Su representante?  
>Eso si que era extraño.<br>-Le dijo a unos periodistas que tuvimos una cita en Central Park, y que estábamos muy enamorados.  
>-¿Y por qué lo hizo?<br>-Porque según él, "la publicidad lo es todo" -exclamó imitando una voz grave- Yo tenía una película que estrenar y..  
>-¿Acaso es una broma?<br>-Lo sé, cuando me contó todo lo despedí de inmediato.  
>-Uno no puede jugar con las personas como quiere señor James, ¿qué hubiera pasado si yo tenía pareja?<br>-Le pido de nuevo disculpas, no volverá a suceder.  
>-Esta bien, de todos modos usted no tiene la culpa.. es que yo ya tenía cámaras que me seguían a todos lados, y con este asunto va a ser un infierno.<br>-Traté de negarlo pero obviamente prefieren seguir con esta farsa, venden más revistas.  
>-Es de locos.<br>Hablamos un poco más de nuestros proyectos. Luego recordé que no le había ofrecido nada, era muy descortés de mi parte.  
>-¿Le gustaría una taza de café?<br>-Le agradezco pero debo irme señorita Berry.  
>-Oh, de acuerdo. Lo acompaño.<br>Llegamos a la puerta y se despidió.  
>Luego de una ducha para despejarme, me vestí más elegante y salí para la sesión de fotos. Afuera me esperaba mi chofer y mi amiga.<br>-Era hora Berry -exclamó Santana en la puerta  
>-San, lo siento.. me retrasé.<br>-De acuerdo, sube al auto.  
>De camino, decidí contarle acerca de la visita de Jesse a mi apartamento.<br>-¡OMG! ¿El bombón de Jesse estuvo en tu casa esta mañana?  
>El chofer nos miró de reojo.<br>-¡Baja la voz! -le ordené- Si, vino para aclarar todo el asunto del romance falso. Aparentemente fue su representante el que esparció el rumor.  
>La reacción de Santana fue parecida a la mía.<br>-¿S-su representante?  
>-Si, por publicidad. El idiota podría haber elegido otra persona, ¿no crees?<br>-Bueno, ya te dije, se olvidarán -dijo quitándole importancia- ¿Y qué pasó con Jesse, eh?  
>-¡Santana! ¿Realmente crees que me abalancé sobre el hombre?<br>-No veo porque no.. él es lindo y seguramente esta interesado.  
>-Pues yo no. Puede que sea lindo pero no es mi tipo.<br>-Si seguís asi te vas a quedar sola..  
>-Cuando vea al chico ideal, lo sabré.<br>-Llegamos -anunció el chofer  
>Bajamos del auto e ingresamos al edificio. El estudio de Elle era enorme, había luces y cámaras por todos lados. Era la segunda sesión que participaba y estaba muy emocionada.<br>Pasé al camerino a cambiarme cuando sonó mi teléfono. Era Shelby, mi mamá.  
>-Hola.<br>-¿Rachel? Te he estado llamando a tu casa y no atiendes.  
>-Tengo una sesión de fotos mamá, es muy importante.<br>-Bueno, quiero saber cómo esta mi hija. Me tienes olvidada..  
>-¿Yo a ti?<br>Nunca le importé a mi madre. Ella sólo me llamaba cuando quería dinero o algo parecido.  
>-Quiero que nos veamos.<br>-De acuerdo, te veo para almorzar en "Spotlight". Adiós.  
>-Esp..<br>Colgué y terminé de vestirme. Al salir para el estudio, Santana me interceptó.  
>-¿Quién era?<br>-¡¿Acaso me espías?!  
>-Sólo para saber si Jesse te llamaba -rió<br>-¡Basta de Jesse! Era Shelby.  
>-¿Shelby?<br>-Probablemente quiera dinero, vamos.

Salimos del edificio a las 12.30 y me despedí de Santana. Le indiqué al hombre que me llevara a Spotlight. En el camino trataba de averiguar que es lo que mi madre buscaba con esto. La última vez que habíamos hablado era hace 4 meses y no había demostrado intenciones de acercarse nunca.  
>-¡Hija! -exclamó al verme en la puerta<br>-Hola.  
>-¿Esa es tu emoción luego de tanto tiempo? Dame un abrazo.<br>Nos abrazamos, se sintió incómodo.  
>-Entremos. Muero de hambre.<br>Nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada del lugar. No quería que nadie nos interrumpiera.  
>-Bien, te escucho -le dije mientras leía la carta<br>-¿Disculpa?  
>-Oh vamos, Shelby, te conozco demasiado. ¿Necesitas dinero?<br>-Me agradaría más que me llames mamá, porque es lo que soy aunque no te guste.  
>-De acuerdo, MAMÁ.<br>-No estoy buscando dinero, sólo quería saber que es de tu vida.  
>-Ya sabes, conciertos, premiaciones, sesiones de fotos, más conciertos..<br>-Me alegro mucho que tu carrera sea tan exitosa.  
>-Gracias. ¿Qué hay de ti?<br>-No mucho. Sigo dando clases en la misma escuela de siempre por un sueldo que ni vale la pena.  
>Vino el mesero y tomó nuestro pedido.<br>-Una ensalada, por favor -le dije  
>-El especial del día -ordenó ella- Si sigues alimentando a ensalada vas a desaparecer.<br>-No estoy obsesionada con la dieta, soy vegana.. pero eso es algo que seguramente olvidaste.  
>-Me enteré que estas en pareja -exclamó cambiando el tema<br>-Oh, eso. Es falso mamá, no estoy con ese tal Jesse.  
>-¿Falso? Creí que por fin habías sentado cabeza.<br>-Si, falso. No debes creer todo lo que la televisión dice.  
>-Bueno, es el único medio para saber de tu vida ya que..<br>-¡¿Podrías parar con eso?! Jamás me llamas, jamás vas a verme cantar, y resulta que yo soy la culpable..  
>-Lo siento hija, no quise alterarte.<br>-Descuida, terminemos esto. No veo la hora de estar en mi casa.  
>-¿Mucho stress?<br>-Demasiado diría yo. Lo único que hago es ir de acá para allá y lo peor de todo es que siempre hay una cámara pendiente. Como esa misma -indiqué al fotógrafo esperando en la puerta  
>-Creo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones.<br>Reí.  
>-Muy graciosa.<br>-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es imposible? No digo que te ausentes un año entero pero un mes.. quizás dos.  
>Bueno, pensándolo bien no era tan mala idea. ¿Pero a dónde?<br>-No creo que exista un lugar donde pueda encontrar lo que estoy buscando.  
>-¿Qué hay de Ohio?<br>Ohio, Lima. Donde había nacido. Ese lugar me traía tantos recuerdos de mi infancia. Tenía 6 años cuando me mudé y nunca había vuelto a visitar.  
>-¿Ohio, Lima? -pregunté pensativa<br>-Exacto. Te tomas un avión hoy mismo si quieres.  
>-¡Si! -exclamé dando un salto- Llamaré a Santana para que me compre el pasaje.<p>

-¡¿Estas loca Berry?! No puedes ausentarte un mes.  
>-No sabes cuanto lo necesito, me va a hacer mucho bien San.<br>-¿Qué hay de todo lo que tenía planeado? Entrevistas, proyectos, presentaciones..  
>-Lo haré cuando vuelva. ¡Por favor!<br>*Hubo un silencio en la línea*  
>-Uff, de acuerdo.<br>-¡Si! Gracias amiga.  
>Esa misma tardé terminé de empacar. Ya estaba lista para mis vacaciones.<br>"¿Qué me tendrá preparado el destino en Lima?" pensé mientras despegaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: "El peor día" **

**Narra Rachel**

-Pasajeros, el destino ha sido alcanzado: Lima, Ohio -anunciaba la azafata  
>El viaje no había sido incómodo, pero estaba exhausta. No veía la hora de llegar al hotel, tomar una ducha y descansar.<br>El aeropuerto de Lima era muy pequeño comparado al de New York. Sólo había una tienda de regalos, un stand para el chequeo y la cinta que te devolvía tu equipaje. La recorrí con la vista pero mi maleta no aparecía. Esperé, esperé y esperé.. nada. Algo molesta busqué al encargado.  
>-Disculpe, pero no veo mi maleta por ningún lado.<br>Levantó la vista e hizo una mueca de asombro.  
>-¿De qué color es su maleta?<br>-Rosada -le indiqué  
>-Ninguna de esta es rosada.<br>-Ah, no me diga. Lo sé, por eso le dije que no está.  
>-La buscaremos, puede sentarse si desea.<br>Me ubiqué en uno de los bancos cercanos. Conmigo sólo traía un pequeño bolso de mano que contenía mi teléfono, maquillaje y algo de dinero. Nada más. Traté de tranquilizarme: "ya la van a encontrar".  
>Esperé 20 minutos que se hicieron eternos. Ya estaba por perder la paciencia cuando el mismo hombre me volvió a llamar:<br>-Aparentemente hubo un error y su maleta se depositó en otro vuelo.  
>-¡¿Qué?! Mis cosas, ¿cómo se supone que voy a pasar un mes en Ohio sin ellas?<br>-No se preocupe, ya hemos avisado y en aproximadamente 12 hs se la traerán.  
>-¿Acaso no sabe quién soy yo? -susurré para que nadie escuche<br>-Si lo sabemos señorita Berry, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer más que esperar.  
>-¿Pueden enviarla al hotel en el que me hospedaré?<br>-Claro, anóteme el nombre y la dirección en este papel -exclamó entregándome una lapicera  
>Escribí las indicaciones.<br>Ya me estaba por retirar a tomar un taxi pero me acordé de un detalle:  
>-Por favor, ni una palabra a nadie. Usted no me vio, ¿de acuerdo?<br>No necesitaba más cámaras en mi tan preciadas vacaciones.  
>-Entendido.<p>

Bueno, mi llegada a Ohio no había comenzado exactamente con el pie derecho. Pero tenía que ser positiva. Ahora tomaría un taxi al hotel, y seguramente mi maleta no tardaría mucho en llegar.  
>Al menos era lo que yo creía..<br>En Lima los taxis son menos frecuentes que en New York. Digamos que encontrar uno es sacarte la lotería o algo por el estilo. Y eso si son días de semana porque si es sábado o domingo, suerte con eso.  
>Eran las 2 P.M y ni un rastro de coches amarillos. Mientras tanto, en el cielo se formaban unas grandes nubes grises. "Genial, ahora va a llover". Finalmente, cuando perdía todas mi esperanzas, un taxi dobló la esquina y estaba desocupado.<br>-¡Aquí! -grité alzando mi mano  
>Me subí.<br>-Al hotel "Benington", por favor.  
>-Enseguida.<br>El hotel estaba a unos 4 km. Afortunadamente no había mucho tráfico.  
>Saqué mi teléfono y marqué el número de Santana. Había olvidado llamarla cuando bajé del avión.<br>-¡Rachel! Al fin, me tenías preocupada.  
>Santana le tenía fobia a viajar en avión. Por eso cada vez que yo lo hacía, no podía evitar imaginarse lo peor.<br>-Tranquila, me encuentro bien. Olvidé llamarte.  
>-¡Sabes como reacciono!.. bueno, no importa. ¿Todo bien por allá?<br>-Mmm si, creo. Sacando el hecho de que mandaron mi maleta en otro avión, tardé más de hora y media en conseguir taxi y se avecina una tormenta eléctrica.  
>Intentó disimular su risa pero la oí claramente.<br>-Si, es muy gracioso -exclamé irónica  
>-Eso te pasa por querer hacer estos viajes espontáneos. ¿Te devolverán la maleta, cierto?<br>-Espero. Dijeron que en las próximas 12 hs.  
>-¿Cómo hará Rachel Barbra Berry para usar el mismo conjunto por más de 10 hs seguidas? Te debes estar volviendo loca.<br>-¿Acaso desayunaste un payaso, San?  
>Aunque tenía que admitir que era cierto.<br>Volvió a reír.  
>-Lo siento.<br>-Te tengo que dejar, llegué a la puerta.  
>-Nos vemos, cuídate.<br>-¿Cuánto le debo? -pregunté al chofer  
>-70 dolares.<br>-¡¿70 dolares?!  
>Revisé mi billetera y tenía apenas 50. Nunca pensé que costaría tanto.<br>-¿Podemos llegar a un acuerdo? Sólo tengo 50.  
>-Págueme 70 -contestó enojado<br>-Pero le juro, extraviaron mi maleta y yo..  
>-Ya sé -me interrumpió- Pude observar que tiene un teléfono muy lindo.<br>Abrí los ojos como platos.  
>-Oh, pero.. este aparato es mi vida.<br>-¿Acaso quiere que llame a la policía? La multa le costará el doble.  
>-No, por favor. Tome -exclamé entregándolo<br>-Perfecto. ¡Que tenga un buen día! -dijo con una sonrisa burlona  
>Apenas me bajé, sentí el agua en mi cuerpo. La lluvia era incesable y las calles comenzaban a inundarse. Crucé el semáforo corriendo aunque no sirvió de mucho porque al llegar estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.<br>La mujer detrás del mostrador me rebajó de mala manera pero al reconocerme, una sonrisa se le iluminó en el rostro.  
>-¡Señorita Berry! La estábamos esperando, es un honor que..<br>-¡Shh! ¿Podría bajar la voz? No quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí.  
>-Oh, lo siento. ¿Cómo la ha tratado Ohio hasta el momento?<br>-De maravilla..  
>Traté de sonar lo más convincente posible, pero mi cara me delataba.<br>-Mmm de acuerdo. Su habitación es la número 106, aquí esta su llave.  
>-Gracias. Estoy esperando mi maleta, si la traen me avisa por favor.<br>-Por supuesto. Disfrute su estadía.  
>Subí a mi habitación. Era amplia y muy linda, con una cama en el centro, televisor, baño en el fondo y un guardarropas enorme. Me sequé con una toalla y me recosté. Estaba tan cómoda que no tarde en quedarme dormida.<p>

El teléfono sonaba y sonaba pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía extender el brazo para alcanzarlo. Al sexto tono, di un salto y corrí a atender.  
>-Lamento molestarla señorita Berry, pero su maleta esta aquí.<br>-¡Eso es fantástico! Enseguida bajo.  
>No habían tardado tanto como me esperaba. Ahora podía cambiarme el conjunto, que ya me empezaba a molestar.<br>Al verla, mi expresión cambió totalmente. Se encontraba toda rota, como maltratada y al parecer la habían estado revisando.  
>-¿Q-qué paso? -le pregunté a la muchacha<br>-La trajeron en esas condiciones..  
>-No saben con quien se metieron, los voy a demandar -exclamé enojada y subí a la habitación<br>Al salir de la ducha, me vestí informal con remera, jean y zapatillas. No planeaba ir a ningún lado ya que después de todo lo que me había pasado, lo mejor era quedarme dentro de esas paredes. Aunque si tenía muchas ganas de tomar café. Ya eran las 7.30 P.M y yo siempre a esa hora lo hacía. Formaba parte de mi rutina.  
>Bajé al bar del hotel y le pedí al mozo una taza.<br>-Lo siento, la máquina se averió.  
>Vaya sorpresa..<br>-Aunque hay un bar muy bonito en la esquina si quiere ir -sugirió  
>-Oh, muchas gracias por el dato.<br>Me dirigí a la puerta, no segura si salir o no. La lluvia había parado y sólo lo compraría y volvería sana y salva. Decidí hacerlo. No había viajado tantos km para permanecer encerrada.

El mozo no había mentido, el bar era muy acogedor. Tenía el aspecto de una cabaña rústica con una pequeña fogata en el fondo. Me acerqué a la barra y ordené mi pedido. Por suerte, nadie me reconoció. Llevaba unos lentes de sol y me había recogido el cabello.  
>-Aquí tiene su café doble, son 5 dolares.<br>-Muchas gracias, conserve el cambio.  
>Caminaba derecho hacia la puerta cuando choqué con una persona. Su bebida se volcó sobre mi chaqueta, afortunadamente era un frapuccino.<br>-¡Dios! ¿No ve dónde camina? -exclamé furiosa  
>Alcé la mirada. Era muy alto y con hermosos ojos del color de mi café.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: "¿Quién eres?"**

**Narra Finn**

Caminaba distraído, pensando en quien sabe qué cuando choqué con una muchacha. Era pequeña de estatura, llevaba unos lentes oscuros que me impedían mirarla a los ojos y un tenía un pelo hermoso pero recogido.  
>La bebida que llevaba en la mano se esparció por su chaqueta negra pero por suerte era fría.<br>-¡Dios! ¿No ve dónde camina? -exclamó furiosa  
>-Lo siento tanto, déjame ayudarte.<br>-Es una de mis chaquetas preferidas -dijo con aire triste  
>-Enserio, lo siento.<br>Me sentí culpable, no podía dejarla asi como estaba.  
>-Conozco una tintorería cercana y la dueña la va a dejar como nueva, créeme -traté de animarla<br>-¿Podría pasarme la dirección?  
>-Es en la esquina, ¿te acompañó?<br>-No tiene porque molestarse, puedo ir sola.  
>-Pero no es ninguna molestia.. y por favor no me hables tan formal -reí<br>-Es que estoy acostumbrada.. ¿su..? Perdón, ¿tu nombre?  
>-Finn, un placer. ¿El tuyo?<br>Dudó un momento si contestar o no.  
>-Barbra -dijo finalmente<br>Salimos de la cafetería y algunas gotas comenzaron a caer.  
>-¿Acostumbra a llover siempre en Ohio?<br>-¿No sos de acá? -pregunté intrigado  
>-No, soy de New York. Vine de vacaciones recién hoy.<br>-¡Bienvenida entonces!  
>-Gracias, después de todo lo que me pasó, escuchar eso es muy lindo.<br>-¿Problemas?  
>-Si, con el equipaje, con los taxis.. ya sabe..s, lo normal.<br>-Las aerolíneas son de lo peor.  
>-Lo sé.<br>-¿Y por cuanto tiempo te quedas?  
>-Por un mes.<br>-Wow, eso es bastante tiempo -exclamé sorprendido- Ohio es pequeña, terminaras aburriéndote.  
>Rió.<br>-No lo creo.  
>Llegamos finalmente a la tintorería de Emma. No había mucha gente.<br>-Permíteme tu chaqueta -le pedí  
>La coloqué en una de las lavadoras, Barbra me miró sorprendida.<br>-Actúas como si estuvieras en tu casa.  
>-Algo así, Emma es muy amiga de mi hermano.<br>Con amiga, me refería a las tantas "conquistas" de él. En ese momento, se asomó por la puerta de atrás.  
>-Hola Finn, ¿cómo estas?<br>-¡Emma! Todo bien, ella es Barbra -la presenté  
>Se acercó a nosotros y estrechó su mano con la de ella. Su mirada era de asombro.<br>-¿Barbra..? ¿Tu no eres Rachel?  
>-Lo siento si.. mi nombre es Rachel Berry -dijo la muchacha apenada<br>-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Eres Rachel Berry! -gritó Emma dando saltitos  
>-¿Ustedes se conocen? -pregunté aturdido<br>-Finn no, ¡ella es Rachel! ¿Acaso no sabes quien es?  
>-Ella es Barba.. o al menos eso creía.<br>Emma se volvió al mostrador y agarró frustrada una revista. "Barbra", "Rachel" como sea que se llamara seguía en la esquina apenada.  
>-Infórmate un poco -dijo entregándomela<br>La tomé en mis manos y el titular decía: "Rachel Berry, la voz del momento". En la portada, una muchacha muy hermosa posaba.. tenía la mismas facciones de la chica que había conocido pero claro, no podía verla a través de esos grandes anteojos.  
>-¿Eres esta persona? -le pregunté<br>Asintió.  
>-Ups, ya esta mi chaqueta -exclamó cambiando de tema al oír la campana- Iré a revisarla<br>Emma volvió al mostrador por su cámara. Sacaba fotos como loca, parecía una niña.  
>Enojado, me acerqué a la lavadora y la miré fijo.<br>-¿Me mentiste?  
>-Es complicado.. vine por unas vacaciones pacíficas, tantas cámaras ya me cansan y sólo quería algo de privacidad. Parte del plan era que nadie me reconociera pero evidentemente no funcionó.<br>-Ahora entiendo.  
>-No pareciste reconocerme y eso me alegró pero tu amiga si lo hizo.<br>-Perdón si te ofende pero es la primera vez que escucho tu nombre..  
>Rió.<br>Era muy adorable cuando reía. Bueno, no sólo cuando reía.  
>-Descuida, no me ofende.<br>Sacó la chaqueta y no presentaba la gran mancha de antes.  
>-Tenias razón, ¡funcionó! -dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Cuánto te debo? -preguntó dirigiéndose a Emma<br>-Nada, corre por mi cuenta -interrumpí  
>-No puedo permitir eso..<br>-Insisto -dije acercándome al mostrador para entregarle a Emma el dinero  
>-Bueno, muchas gracias.<p>

Salimos del negocio y la lluvia se había vuelto más intensa. Rachel intentó cubrirse con la bolsa pero era inútil. Corrimos al lugar techado más cercano.  
>-Nunca había llovido tanto en Lima.. Y dime, ¿la primera vez en la ciudad?<br>-No, yo nací acá. A los 6 años me mudé a New York pero este lugar es prácticamente mi infancia.  
>-Eso es lindo. ¿Por qué te fuiste?<br>-Para cumplir mis sueño de cantar.  
>-Y lo lograste -dije con una sonrisa<br>-Lo logré.  
>Tenía algo que me atraía y mucho. Quizás su risa, su ironía, su estatura. No lo sé, pero era distinta a cualquier chica que había conocido antes.<br>-¿No crees que deberías sacarte los lentes? Me gustaría verte a los ojos.  
>-No sé si será conveniente, digo..<br>-Nadie te va a ver, confía en mi -la alenté  
>Retiró los grandes lentes negros y pestañeó varias veces para aclarar la imagen. Sus ojos eran de un color café claro, penetrantes y muy hermosos. Como los había imaginado.<br>-¿Mejor? -preguntó mientras los guardaba  
>-Mucho mejor, tu mirada es muy hermosa.<br>Se sonrojó.  
>-Gracias Finn -miró el reloj y supo que era hora de partir- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Es tarde y debo volver al hotel.<br>-Me gustaría volver a verte mañana..  
>-¿Eso es una cita? -preguntó sorprendida<br>-Si la quieres llamar asi, bien. Es una cita.  
>-Mmm.. de acuerdo.<br>No era buena señal que haya dudado, pero al menos aceptó.  
>-Mañana. En el mismo lugar, a las 4 P.M -indiqué<br>-Nos vemos ahí entonces.

-¡Hermano! -exclamó Puck mientras entraba al departamento  
>-¡Hola Puck! Espero que hayas cocinado algo, muero de hambre.<br>-Sobre eso.. se me olvidó otra vez. ¿Pedimos pizza?  
>-Estoy harto de decirte que.. no descuida, llamaré en unos minutos.<br>Puck me miró confundido, como si había visto un fantasma.  
>-¿Qué bicho te picó?<br>-No quiero pelear, eso es todo.  
>-Mmm... ¿seguro? ¿No conociste a alguien o si?<br>Era sorprendente como mi hermano me conocía tanto. Con sólo mirarme sabía todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.  
>-Es sólo esta chica..<br>-¡Lo sabía! Eres un tigre -interrumpió- ¿Cómo se llama?  
>-Rachel Berry.<br>-Rachel Berry.. ¿por qué me suena tanto ese nombre? -dijo pensativo  
>-Es cantante.<br>-Oh si Finn -rió divertido- ¿Realmente quieres que crea que conociste a una cantante famosa?  
>-Da igual si lo crees o no, tendré una cita con ella mañana.<br>-Seguro -exclamó irónico mientras iba a la cocina  
>Se que era algo difícil de creer.. ni yo mismo podía hacerlo. Ella era famosa, linda, adorable y se había fijado en mi. Me había mentido, si, tal vez en más cosas, pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto. A veces sabemos que es un error pero tenemos que cometerlo de todos modos.<br>No podía esperar para verla al día siguiente.

**Narra Rachel**

Finalmente llegué al hotel luego de aquel incómodo encuentro. Por lo menos mi chaqueta había quedado como nueva.  
>Pensaba no volver a verlo pero es que.. era tan lindo y dulce, no pude decirle que no. ¿Una cita? ¿El primer día en Ohio? Yo no era así, de aceptar tan fácilmente. Algo no cuadraba. No sabía su apellido, ni su edad, ni a que dedicaba. Si Santana se enteraba de eso, le agarraba un ataque. "Debería llamarla" pensé. Así que busqué mi teléfono entre mis cosas hasta que algo hizo click en mi cabeza: se lo había dado al chófer del taxi para no tener problemas legales. Genial, estaba incomunicada del mundo.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: "Primera cita"**

**Narra Rachel**

Esa mañana me desperté con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. No tenía obligaciones, ni fotos, ni periodistas ni nada de eso. Podía hacer lo que quería.. bueno, sólo hasta las 4 que tenía mi cita con Finn.  
>Me levanté, tomé mi ducha diaria y bajé a desayunar. No había demasiada gente.<br>Al terminar, decidí ir de compras ya que obviamente la poca ropa que había traído no me alcanzaría en mi mes de estadía. Recorrí tres tiendas hasta encontrar un vestido color celeste. Era perfecto.  
>-Me lo llevo -exclamé antes de entregarle la tarjeta a la encargada<br>-¿Alguna ocasión especial?  
>-Algo así.<p>

Caminé entre las mesas buscándolo. Estaba por rendirme, otra persona más que me engañaba no era noticia..  
>-¡Rachel! -exclamó una voz del fondo<br>-¿Finn? -pregunté mientras me acercaba  
>-Si, aquí estoy.<br>Era la última mesa del lugar. Lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla y me ubiqué enfrente.  
>-Estas hermosa -dijo avergonzado<br>-Gracias, vos también.  
>Vestía un pantalón negro, zapatos haciendo juego y una camisa blanca.<br>-Como querías privacidad yo elegí esta mesa..  
>-Esta bien, es perfecta -dije con una sonrisa<br>Cuando llegó el mozo ordenamos. Yo una ensalada como siempre y él algo con carne.  
>-¿Eres vegetariana? -preguntó con una mueca de disgusto<br>Yo reí.  
>-Si. De hecho, vegana, lo que significa que no como absolutamente nada que provenga de animales..<br>-Y luego yo ordeno cerdo, lo siento tanto.  
>-No es molestia, que los demás lo hagan no me afecta.<br>-Bien..  
>-Bien..<br>Reímos  
>-Tienes que decirme algo sobre ti porque hasta ahora sólo se que te llamas Finn y no eres vegetariano.<br>-Bien.. me llamo Finn Christopher Hudson, tengo 23 años y estudio para ser profesor. Tengo un hermano llamado Puck y vivo con él, mis padres en cambio, viven en Canadá. Me gusta el hockey, tocar la batería pero bailar no es lo mio.. créeme, parece que aplasto abejas con el pie.  
>Solté una carcajada que retumbó por todo el lugar. Él se rió conmigo de nuevo.<br>-Bueno, yo soy Rachel Barbra Berry, tengo 22 años y soy cantante. Mi única familia es mi mejor amiga Santana y mi gato. Odio los deportes, soy vegana y protectora de animales. Tampoco soy buena bailarina asi que tenemos un punto en común ahí..  
>Tuve la sensación de que quería preguntar algo pero se lo guardo para él. Probablemente por qué mi familia era tan pequeña.<br>-Genial, entonces podemos tachar "ir a bailar" de la lista de posibles segundas citas. Ya sabes, si esto funciona..  
>-Si, ya lo creo.<br>Nos trajeron la comida y el ambiente estuvo bastante callado. De todos modos no parábamos de enviarnos miradas a través de la mesa.  
>-Entonces Rachel.. ¿un mes no es mucho tiempo para que una cantante se ausente?<br>-Lo es, pero necesitaba una pausa. No sabes lo que es que cada segundo de tu vida este registrado en una cámara.  
>-Me imagino. Apuesto a que saben más de tu vida que cualquiera.<br>-Si, y eso es lo que me molesta.. ugh, los detesto.  
>-Bueno, no pienses en ellos. Estas de vacaciones, ¿no?<br>-Si, tienes razón -dije hipnotizada con sus ojos café  
>Terminamos de comer y él pagó la cuenta como todo caballero.<br>Salimos y yo volví a colocarme mis enormes gafas. No era agradable usarlas todo el tiempo pero si era necesario.  
>-¿Vas a usar eso cada vez que salgamos? -preguntó incómodo acomodándose el cuello de la camisa<br>-Es que si alguien..  
>-Descuida, lo entiendo. Supongo que es una de las desventajas de salir con una "superestrella".<br>-Me gustaría que yo sea Rachel para ti y no una estrella..  
>-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.. serás Rachel superestrella -exclamó divertido con su sonrisa de costado<br>Quería dedicarle una mirada de odio pero algo me lo impendió. Él realmente me tenía en las nubes.. ¡Concéntrate Rachel! me ordené. Yo jamás me comportaba así.  
>-No quisiera que esta cita termine.. ¿caminamos? -propuso señalando a una plaza cercana<br>-Me encantaría.

**Narra Finn**

A lo largo de mi vida tuve muchas citas con mujeres: rubias, morenas, altas, bajas.. no estoy orgulloso de eso pero bueno. El punto es que ninguna de estas tantas mujeres me hacían sentir como Rachel Barbra Berry. Había algo en ella, no estaba muy seguro que era pero no tardaría en descubrirlo. Era una mujer hermosa. Y por primera vez no me refería al físico sino a ella como mujer.  
>Lo sé, probablemente esté delirando y es sólo atracción física.<br>Caminamos por el parque. Ella con el ramo en la mano y su hermoso vestido celeste.  
>-¿En qué estas pensado? -pregunté intrigado por su mirada<br>-Ohio no ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui. Cada rincón de este lugar me recuerda a mis raíces. Si no me equivoco este es el parque al que solía traerme mi padre todos los sábados.  
>-¿Tu padre?<br>-Si, antes que..  
>-Oh, lo siento tanto.<br>-Eramos muy felices -dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos  
>Mi corazón se estrujó. Era horrible verla llorar.<br>-Por favor no llores -exclamé limpiando las lágrimas con mi pulgar- Él esta cuidándote desde arriba y seguramente esta muy orgulloso de la hija que crió.  
>-Eso es muy dulce Finn, gracias.<br>Intentó sonreír. Eso era suficiente para mi.

Ya eran más de las 6 P.M pero me parecía imposible despegarme de ella. Seguramente Puck estaría desesperado buscándome, sólo para que cocine la cena claro..  
>-Creo que ya es tarde -dijo mirándome directo a los ojos<br>-Lo sé, es una lástima que el día haya pasado tan rápido.  
>-Pero oye, podemos seguir en contacto.. -indicó pero luego su expresión se transformó a decepción- Lamento que no puedo darte mi número porque mi celular fue víctima del chantaje de un taxista.<br>Hice una mueca de no entender sus palabras. Ella se encogió de hombros y reí.  
>-¿Me estas diciendo que le pagaste a un taxista con tu teléfono? -pregunté confundido<br>-Bueno, algo as.. Sí, eran momentos de apuros.  
>Volví a reír.<br>-De todos modos tendré que comprar uno nuevo así que por qué no me das el tuyo y yo me pondré en contacto contigo.  
>-De acuerdo, espero que cumplas -dije entregándole una tarjeta con mi número<br>-Yo jamás rompo una promesa.  
>Se alejó despacio pero la tomé de sorpresa y atrapé sus labios en un corto beso. No podía alejarse sin antes dejarme un recuerdo.<br>-Por si acaso -exclamé con una sonrisa  
>Ruborizada volvió a alejarse.<p>

Llegué a mi casa y afortunadamente estaba solo. Quizás mi hermano se había ido a una de sus famosas fiestas.  
>Prendí la computadora y algo se cruzó por mi mente.<br>"Rachel Berry" 46.000.000 resultados (0,46 segundos)  
>Había millones de noticias, fotos y vídeos. Entré al primero de todos, aparentemente era su nueva canción que había estrenado hace menos de una semana.<p>

Break it down  
>Break it down<br>Break it down  
>I was scared to death I was losing my mind<br>Break it down  
>I couldn't close my eyes I was pacing all night<br>I think I found the light out the end of the tunnel  
>I couldn't find the truth I was going under<p>

But I won't hide inside  
>I gotta get out, gotta get out<br>Gotta get out, gotta get out  
>Lonely inside and light the fuse<br>Light it now, light it now, light it now

And now I will start living today  
>Today, today I close the door<br>I got this new beginning and I will fly  
>I'll fly like a cannonball<br>Like a cannonball  
>Like a cannonball<br>I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball..

Su voz era simplemente perfecta. ¿Cómo es qué nunca había tenido el placer de escucharla?  
>Luego de algunas canciones más, comprobé que realmente era un verdadero talento. Apagué la computadora y me dispuse a preparar la cena.<br>Era casi medianoche cuando mi teléfono vibró. El mensaje era el siguiente:  
>"Como dije antes, nunca rompo mis promesas. Gracias por ese beso, no lo esperaba y tenía el derecho a pegarte pero no lo hice. De hecho, me agradó. En fin, ¿mañana estas disponible?"<br>"Lo siento, ¿quién eres?" respondí en broma  
>"Que gracioso.. como si hubieras besado muchas personas hoy ¿verdad? RB"<br>"Oh Rachel, eres tu. Claro que estoy disponible. Te enviaré las indicaciones mañana"  
>"Me parece bien. Descansa. RB"<br>"Descansa"  
>Iba a enviar un mensaje sobre alguna de sus canciones pero decidí ya no molestarla.<br>Primera cita, cumplido. ¿Cuál sería el próximo paso para conquistar a Rachel Berry?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: "La ex"**

**Narra Finn**

-¡Despierta! -gritó mi molesto hermano- Ouch, que dolor.  
>Miré el reloj: 10 A.M<br>-¿Qué te duele? -pregunté tratando de incorporarme  
>-La cabeza, tengo una horrible jaqueca.<br>-Eso te pasa por ir a tus fiestitas hasta quién sabe que hora..  
>-No me des sermones otra vez, por favor.<br>-De acuerdo. Haré el desayuno.  
>Me levanté, me puse algo decente y fui a la cocina.<br>¿Qué sería de Puck sin mi? Prácticamente desde que nos mudamos no paro de consentirlo, ya parece mi hijo.  
>-Listo, tu café y tus waffles. Le agregué un analgésico para el dolor.<br>-Gracias Finn -exclamó sentándose en la barra de la cocina- ¿Cómo te fue ayer con "Rachel"?  
>-Se podría decir que bastante bien.. hoy saldremos de nuevo -contesté ignorando su broma<br>-Ajam..  
>-Por cierto, ayer nos sacamos una bonita foto.<br>Tomé mi celular y se lo alcancé. Tenía la foto que había tomado en el parque.  
>-Wow -su cara era de total asombro- ¿Seguro que no es photoshop?<br>Reí.  
>-Finn.. ¿te das cuenta que estas saliendo con Rachel Berry, no?<br>-Es una locura.  
>-Lo es. ¿Quién diría que tanta belleza se fijaría en ti? -exclamó sarcástico<br>-JA JA. Termina tu café quieres..

**Narra Rachel**

-Es una completa locura -decía Santana al otro lado de la línea- Llevas tres días allá Berry, ¿si es un asesino serial? O peor.. ¿si quiere destruir tu carrera?  
>Reí.<br>-Si, definitivamente lo segundo es peor.. sé que no soy asi pero él tiene algo. Te dije que cuando viera al chico ideal, lo sabría. Bueno, creo que él lo es.  
>-Estas exagerando. Es un caza fortunas, eso es lo que es.<br>-Ni siquiera sabía que yo era una cantante, San.. ¿cómo podría querer robar mi fortuna?  
>-Mintió, todos saben quien es Rachel Berry.<br>-Me alagas pero no.. de todos modos fuiste la que me insistía en estar con alguien y ya lo conseguiste.  
>-Pero yo pensaba en alguien como Jessse.<br>-¡Olvidate de Jesse! -dije molesta  
>-Lo siento, sólo quiero que te cuides. No quiero que salgas lastimada.<br>-No lo haré, lo prometo. Me tengo que ir.  
>-Bien. Envíame una foto de ese tal Finn luego.<br>-De acuerdo, adiós.  
>Santana es de esas personas que no te gustaría perder jamás. Desde el momento que la conocí supe que no me defraudaría ni como amiga ni como agente. Aunque a veces puede ser un poco.. controladora.<br>Me metí en la ducha y al salir tenía dos mensajes:  
>"¿Nuestra cita número dos sigue en pie verdad? Si es asi, quiero verte en Holly en dos horas"<br>"Por cierto.. es un cine que queda justo a dos cuadras de la plaza. Te veo allí"  
>Holly.. otro de los lugares que frecuentaba con mi padre. Recuerdo que era muy pequeña cuando se estrenó Titanic y allí, en ese mismo lugar, la vimos.<br>De acuerdo, era hora que me preparara. Busqué entre mi maleta dañada (que por cierto ya había enviado la denuncia) y encontré una falda roja y una remera blanca perfecta para la ocasión. Decidí no usar lentes esa vez. ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar?

Llegué al lugar a las 6 en punto y él estaba en la puerta. Vestía elegante como siempre.  
>-No puede ser.. te quitaste los lentes.<br>-Lo sé, ¿es mejor asi no?  
>-Mucho mejor. A propósito, estas hermosa.<br>-Gracias de nuevo. ¿Qué vamos a ver? -pregunté intrigada  
>-¡Sorpresa!<br>Odiaba las sorpresas pero no dije nada. Entramos y había poca gente. Finn compró los tickets y rápidamente me llevó a la sala número nueve.  
>-Ahora puedes decirme -exclamé cuando nos ubicamos<br>-La paciencia no es tu virtud.  
>-No, no lo es.<br>-Es un drama. Me agradan los dramas.  
>-A mi igual -dije con una sonrisa<br>Me entregó el ticket: "Tiempos de cambio" era el nombre.  
>Se trataba de un hombre que era mafioso y luego.. soy sincera, no presté mucha atención a la película. Me dediqué a mirarlo y a escuchar sus chistes acerca de que tan malo era el antagonista. No era que no me interesaba pero él era más interesante para mi.<br>Rachel Berry ¿acaso te estas enamorando? Eso es totalmente ridículo, lo conozco hace DOS días, imposible enamorarse de alguien en ese tiempo.. ¿cierto?

Terminó la película y nos dirigimos al hall principal. Lo notaba distante, como incómodo y no sabía cual era la razón. Tal vez había sido demasiado obvia y ahora simplemente estaba aterrado.  
>-¿Te pasa algo?<br>-No, no es nada -dijo intentando formar una sonrisa- Estoy bien, muy bien.  
>-De acuerdo, ¿vamos por un refresco? -sugerí<br>-Vamos.  
>Caminábamos por la plaza nuevamente cuando una niña vino corriendo hacia mi.<br>-¡Rachel! Mamá es Rachel Berry -gritó agitando sus brazitos- ¿Me puedo sacar una foto contigo?  
>-Claro -le dije con una gran sonrisa<br>Era tan tierna, con dos colitas y un enterizo azul.  
>Su madre se acercó con una cámara y nos tomó la foto.<br>-¿Cómo te llamas linda? -pregunté corriendo un mechón de su cabello  
>-Marley Rose -exclamó sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro- Te quiero mucho Rachel, gracias por cantar tan bonito.<br>Esas palabras me enternecieron tanto.  
>-Yo también te quiero Marley -dije<br>-Ya se nos hace tarde, despídete -avisó la madre  
>-Adiós Rachel -saludó con su manito<br>-Adiós.  
>-Eso fue adorable -exclamó Finn que se encontraba apartado esperándome<br>-Lo fue.. cosas como estas me llenan el alma.  
>-Los niños no mienten, si tienes una voz hermosa.<br>-Gracias -sentí el calor ir directo a mis mejillas  
>¿Me había escuchado cantar?<br>-Sobre todo tu última canción, hay algo en ella que me encanta. Es poderosa, inspiradora.  
>-¿Cannonball? Yo la escribí. Me alegro que te guste.<br>Llegamos al bar y nos ubicamos en la misma mesa del día anterior. La moza se acercó y pude notar el asombro en la cara de Finn.  
>-Quinn.. ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó aún observándola<br>Era rubia, alta, muy bonita. Toda una barbie.  
>-Finn, mira donde nos venimos a encontrar.. hoy es mi primer día en este trabajo -dijo con una sonrisa y dirigió su mirada a mi- ¡Rachel Berry! ¿Estas con Rachel Berry?<br>-Si, larga historia -dijo él- ¿Cómo van tus cosas?  
>-Bien, no me quejo. Rachel eres tan buena cantante, te admiro muchísimo.<br>-Gracias -dije tímida  
>-Bueno, ¿qué les traigo? -preguntó sin sacar los ojos de Finn<br>-Unos refrescos.  
>-Perfecto, enseguida.<br>-Es mi ex novia -exclamó Finn antes de que yo preguntara  
>-Oh, muy bonita.. realmente lo es.<br>¡¿Celos, enserio?!  
>-Las cosas nunca funcionaron entre nosotros, sólo salimos un mes o dos.<br>-Lamento escuchar eso.  
>Cuando volvió con el pedido, continuaba sin sacarle los ojos de encima. Claramente seguía interesada en conquistarlo. Y yo hervía de celos.<p>

-Estuviste algo callada ahí adentro -exclamó apenas salimos  
>-¿Si? supongo que será el cansancio.<br>-Mmm ¿no estarás celosa, verdad?  
>-¿Celosa? Eso es ridículo.<br>-No puedo creer que estés celosa -dijo sin contener la risa  
>-¡Qué no estoy celosa! -grité con furia<br>-De acuerdo, te creo.  
>Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del hotel. Yo seguía con toda esta ira y tenía que sacarla de alguna forma.<br>-Vamos, me vas a decir que no viste como te comía con la mirada -dije sin pensar  
>Dios, soy una idiota.<br>-¿Quién?  
>-Quinn, tu ex novia.<br>-Así que si estabas celosa.. -rió victorioso  
>-Algo -admití avergonzada<br>-No noté si me miraba o no, estaba algo ocupado.  
>-¿Ocupado?<br>-Si, mirando a otra persona -dijo con su media sonrisa  
>Se acercó y presionó mis labios contra los suyos. Ese beso fue incluso mejor que el anterior, me dejó sin aire.<br>Confirmado: me estaba enamorando de Finn Hudson.


End file.
